


The bird, wings clipped.

by AbigailAppleby



Series: Arthur's Little Bird [7]
Category: merlin(tv)
Genre: A maid helps out, Anger, Angry!Arthur, Angst, Arthur looses it, Attacking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Concussions, Cruel Arthur, Cruelty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, Kind!Arthur, M/M, Manhandling, Merlin kills someone, Possessive Behavior, Protective Gaius, Protectiveness, Rage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Unconscious, hurt!Gwaine, mad arthur, regretful Arthur
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailAppleby/pseuds/AbigailAppleby
Summary: Arthur帮助教授Merlin怎么用一把匕首对付袭击者，但他没有意识到Merlin的意图。为什么Arthur对他这么好？这又会持续多久呢？
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Arthur's Little Bird [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631116
Kudos: 3





	The bird, wings clipped.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The bird, wings clipped.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374815) by [ohmerthurcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm). 



Merlin看着Arthur全副武装地站在他面前的训练场地上  
“什么时候你准备好了……我希望你来攻击我一下” Arthur说。他的表情平静并充满信任“我会设法阻止你”  
Merlin点点头，接过Arthur亲手递过来的匕首，发出平稳地呼吸，他的手心正在冒汗，并且心跳加速  
Arthur尽量保持不动，并让Merlin向前，他耐心地等待着。   
Merlin感到心脏一阵抽痛，他讨厌这种感觉，为什么Arthur要这样做？ 通常情况下，一个冷酷扭曲的男人会被感化成一个信任和冷静的人。他痛恨自己内心深处的愧疚  
Arthur给了他一个细小的鼓励的微笑，Merlin握紧了匕首，坚定了他眼神，并冲向前。突然他看见 Arthur 用他的手抓住自己，，并轻轻扭住他的手腕，Merlin感觉自己因为手腕被扭住的疼痛而哭了出来，迫使他不得不跪下。 Arthur放开了他的手并跪了下来   
Merlin安静地抬起来头来看着他  
“你还好吗？” Arthur 轻轻那个地问，用他戴着手套的手摸着Merlin的脸   
Merlin眼睛微微地颤动着，微笑起来“ 我还好”  
“你应该为你的攻击做掩护……你的目标是胸膛但是你最终得刺向肋骨，如果刺向两根肋骨中间，你就可以严重地伤害他们。然后大腿是一个很值得戳刺或切伤的地方，因为那里储存了很多血液”他说着轻轻地亲吻了Merlin “大量流失的鲜血能将人就地杀死……任何压力都无法阻止这个地方的鲜血涌出”  
Merlin因为这些词句而发出颤抖  
“喉咙也是一个致命点，但除非你能潜入他们身边，如果你离他们足够近的话你可以尝试，但同时你也把自己暴露在他们面前，他们可以转过来攻击你” Arthur说着亲吻着Merlin站了起来 “再来一次” 他说着，走了几步，转过身来面对着他  
Merlin站在一个角度上研究Arthur，然后用一只手拿着匕首向前冲去，当他靠近Arthur后， Merlin试图刺进Arthur的胸膛，并试图用另一只手转过Arthur的手但发现自己撞到了桌子上  
“噢！” Merlin叫着倒在了地上，眨着眼睛  
Arthur走向他，同情地低语“我很抱歉，你还好吗？”  
Merlin站起来“我很好，陛下”  
“现在小心点……” Arthur说着拉起Merlin的手臂  
“你要做什么？” Merlin困惑地问  
“我在旁边跟着你。请清楚地用你的另一只手来应对我的攻击” Arthur说 “但他们也可以像这样阻挡这”  
Merlin点点头“我明白了……”  
“攻击有经验的人从来都不是一件简单的事……但你站的地势却可以帮助你。你可以先假装受伤或病了然后再起身刺伤他们，他们会袭击你但你可以在他们分心时袭击他们。你可以先用语言来迷惑他们，用假装的行动迷惑他们” Arthur解释道   
Merlin点点头“好吧……”  
Arthur笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，把一根手指压倒Merlin的脸上。 “我喜欢你眼中燃烧起来的斗志。再来一次” 他说着走开了，他的步伐又轻又快  
Merlin叹着气回到他的位置上，坚定地站了起来，看了看他们之间的距离，并皱起了眉头 “那是什么？”他指着问  
Arthur坚定地盯着Merlin，轻轻地皱眉   
Merlin撅了一下嘴“太明显了？”  
“很幼稚但我喜欢，你至少努力过” Arthur said.  
Merlin笑着跑向前并假装跌倒，当他的靴子滑落在湿的草坪上，他露出了吃惊的表情。发现他假装的动作变成了真的，并且失去了平衡，当他试图把手蜷成拳头试图不让自己跌倒时，他握紧了匕首，让它靠着自己的胸口。   
他突然感到Arthur抱住了他的肩膀，他戴着手套的手抓起了匕首，并推开Merlin使他远离它。  
“操，你还好吗？” Arthur正担心地问  
Merlin吞咽了一下，抬起头看着 Arthur点点头“谢谢你，陛下”  
Arthur把他抱紧了一些，亲着他的脖子   
Merlin叹息着回抱着他   
“今天已经练的够多了” Arthur说着，帮助他站了起来，并把匕首还给他  
Merlin闷闷不乐，Arthur抬起他的下巴   
“别担心，我们明天早上会再练的” Arthur安慰道   
Merlin微笑着点点头“好的，陛下” 他说着把匕首放回了剑鞘  
Arthur眨着眼看着他，走向在一旁看着的骑士团。他们向国王走近，微笑着祝贺他，然后和他一起进行训练  
Merlin敬畏地看着 当 Arthur发起一次训练，让他们用自己信任的剑进行比赛，五对一，获胜  
Merlin跑过去，微笑着“陛下！”  
Arthur转过身，喘息着把他的剑扔到一边，弯下腰 。他抓住Merlin的腰站地直直的，微笑地看着Merlin，他正揽着他的手臂“你就是我的幸运符” Arthur深呼吸  
Merlin低下头，笑着看着他，Arthur帮他坐下，然后去和Percival训练   
Merlin在附近坐下，Gwaine朝他走来  
“是只有我，还是你也和我一样，已经开始享受休息了？” 骑士问着，递给Merlin一杯水  
Merlin笑起来接过了它，俏皮地推了一下Gwaine“不止你休息了”  
“我开玩笑的” Gwaine笑笑 “我知道你的真实感受。 你掩饰地很好”  
“谢谢你” Merlin说着，转过头去看着Arthur，没有注意道Leon爵士的靠近   
“我 呃……我一直在考虑你关于Percival的话……我问过他……看看他是否喜欢我……然后……如果他说是……好吧……我会看看我们之间会怎么发展” Gwaine说  
“我以你为荣，Gwaine” Merlin 微笑  
骑士笑起来“这很奇怪……当我们第一次见面时，你是那么害羞……现在我们成为了好朋友”  
“我想这是你的个性。你让你身边的人感到放松” Merlin看着他说  
Gwaine也看着他，微笑起来 “这就是当你旅行时会发生的事……拓宽眼界，看到很多事情……生活是需要人去享受的，而我也打算积极地面对它”  
Merlin嘟哝道“然后是我……出来复仇” 喝了一小口水说  
“你有工作要做 ，不多……不少.” Gwaine说  
Merlin点点头站起身来，对Gwaine.低语“我会让它看起来像是我进入了城堡的样子……我希望它看起来寻常一点……我想让他最后觉得我去看地图很正常……要么我这样做要么我付钱让别人闭嘴。我知道我作为配偶的地位，我可以去任何地方……但一个白痴为什么突然想用地图看看城堡的内部呢？”   
“我们可以今晚再说，Leon爵士正看着我们” Gwaine也低声对他说 “你最好远离Leon,比Arthur还要冷酷。 他对国王非常忠诚……小心点，Merlin.”  
Merlin点点头，走到Arthur 哪。他停止了和Percival的打斗并微笑着  
“我的配偶”他喘了口气  
Merlin笑着牵起Arthur的手并亲吻它 “热气已经散到我身上了……我会在我们的房间里见到你吗？”  
Arthur点点头 “当然，我的爱”  
Merlin微笑着朝他点点头，再向Percival点点头，和Gwaine一起离开了  
当Gwaine一关上门，他立刻冲到Merlin跟前“我害怕Leon已经听到了我们的谈话”  
“我很抱歉，我应该更小心一点的” Merlin紧张地说  
“别……一般这里的人不会去听别人的谈话，但我猜Leon已经怀疑你了……他一定认为每个人都知道国王带过那些男人女人和他上床……我只是……我担心他会说” Gwaine说“他的屁股上插了根棍子，就像你无法相信的那样，他在那些更放松的骑士中并不受欢迎……” Gwaine said.   
“所以这是Arthur最忠实的顾问对国王心爱的配偶的指责……这是个问题……你认为他会更相信谁一些？” Merlin问   
Gwaine认真地思考“很难说……我想应该是差不多的”  
Merlin点点头“我明白了……谢谢你， Gwaine.”  
“我的荣幸” Gwaine说着轻轻地低了低头  
Merlin用盆子接了一盆水把脸洗干净并擦干 “我想我应该在Leon面前表明我对国王有多忠诚……”  
“如果你真的表现得像你非常爱国王……那么尊严就会屈服于爱。 你就会尽一切可能取悦他……但要表现地像个爱人而不是一个婊子……甚至比哪更甚……一个配偶。有些人完全爱上和自己绑定在一起的人，会想尽一切办法去取悦他” 骑士停顿了一下“你告诉我如果国王带你去开会你就能证明这一点…没有人会这么做……他们的尊严会阻止他们……但是你……你对国王的“爱”会推翻它。”  
Merlin点点头“你是对的……” 他叹着气，他皱着眉头，一个主义闪过他的脑海，庆典之夜提醒了他。快感是个很重要的东西，他不能忽视。他享受它而它的全部就是，快感。没有什么能比哪更好了。他扮演着一个爱着Arthur的男人……那就是它的核心所在，虽然这只是做戏。Arthur在性方面很能干，他的肌肉和他在做爱时的声音让人沉沦眩晕。当然Merlin应该享受它，对吗？  
“Merlin？” Gwaine皱着眉问   
“呼？” Merlin问着，把他嘴边的口水擦了擦  
“你难道在想一些……色情的事吗？” Gwaine慢慢问   
“不……我没有……我没有想什么” Merlin喃喃自语，把头撇向一旁  
“正常的人才不会因为 ‘没什么’…… 而流口水……是Arthur？” 他说着，向Merlin走近了一步  
“只是因为做地很爽，就是这样” Merlin快速地说，充满防御心   
“我向上天发誓，你想打退堂鼓了” Gwaine盯着他说  
“我没有，我发誓！只是因为真的很爽。 我不得不喜欢它，不然当我想到Arthur肏了我，我会羞愧地想死。他夺走了那么多无辜的生命……我只是想应对这一切” Merlin满脸不确定地说  
Gwaine眨眨眼，注意到了他的害怕，深吸了一口气，摇了摇头 “没有你的权利……你要扮演两个持有完全相反观点的人去面对Arthur……我知道这对你来说有多难……你当然会感到困惑和矛盾……愤怒战胜了我，我很抱歉……”  
Merlin叹了口气“不……不，你问地很对……我很抱歉我让你失望了， Gwaine.”  
“Merlin……你没有……一点也没有，我发誓。你把你的身体和魔法献给一个杀了你好朋友和许多人的男人……杀了许多无辜的人。 Arthur是个疯狂的混球……他一定对你做过一些可怕的事” Gwaine动了动他的脚“你被那个你创造出来完全爱Arthur的虚假的人格所占据了”  
Merlin伤心地低下了头   
他把他抱紧了些，摸着Merlin的头发 “我很抱歉”  
Merlin摇摇他的手臂，轻轻地喘着气   
这时门打开了，Percival走了进来 “噢……噢我很抱歉……”  
“你可以进来，没事的” Gwaine说着，低头看着Merlin.  
Percival走过来，安慰地揉了揉Merlin的背“发生了什么？”  
“他很困惑。我认为他假装的那个人格占据了他本身。他开始爱上Arthur了……” Gwaine说“但好在他还知道自己该做什么。 Arthur也许演地很好但总有一天他会败露”  
Percival伤心地看着Merlin “我很抱歉……也许你得在真实的自己和虚假的自己之间划清界线。我们不能让你在最后一刻退出”  
Merlin点点头，吸吸鼻子，推开了Gwaine的拥抱 “我会试试的”  
他们都微笑起来  
Merlin抬起头来看着他们，慢慢眨着眼，发出叹息  
“你累了……你应该休息一会儿” Percival说着，扛起Merlin把他放到床上，Merlin在短短几分钟之内就睡着了。在脱下Merlin的鞋子和袜子后，他转向Gwaine  
Gwaine看着Percival “他会好起来的，他很强壮”  
Percival点点头“我们能谈谈吗？”  
Gwaine轻轻点点头“当然可以……我的房间吗？”  
Percival点点头，然后他们离开了  
Merlin安稳地睡着，他轻轻动了动嘴唇，侧着身子，发出轻轻的声音。几分钟后，门慢慢地吱吱作响，一个人溜了进来，他看看他们的肩膀后面， 当烟雾飘进房间时，他捂住了他们的嘴巴。 Arthur的卫兵昏迷不醒地躺在外面的地上   
他快速地关上了门，迅速冲向 Merlin把他推到地上，坐在他的臀上。  
Merlin 皱着眉，。慢慢眨了眨眼 “Arthur？” 他含糊其辞  
这个人脱下Merlin的裤子，扯开他的绳子“如果尖叫你会后悔的”  
Merlin睁大了眼睛，一阵眩晕袭击了他。他无法辨别这个陌生人是谁   
“这是个很棒的小配偶” 他笑着，揉了揉他的臀部，Merlin怒视着他，紧紧地抓着床单。  
“我发——” 他咆哮着， 但当他看到这个人举起他的手放在那个人的脖子上时他被打断了， Merlin感到一阵寒颤窜他的背部，他的整个身体都吓冷了。  
他把手拿了回来，他看起来几乎疯了。 他的眼睛瞪大了，一个绝望的微笑出现在他脸上，就像他一开始就很惊奇他自己这样做，然后他抓住了他的老二。当他强行打开他的腿时，Merlin颤抖起来  
他抓住了一个机会  
“ARTHUR!!!”他尽可能以自己最大的声音尖叫起来  
这人咆哮着猛地向前，试图拧断他的脖子，但 Merlin快速地移到了一边， 然后移回去。 并感到自己的匕首被套在一个小的剑鞘里，并且离他的臀部很近。于是他把它从剑鞘中拔出 抓住这个男人的肩膀，咬牙切齿地准确地刺入他的心脏中   
这个男人喘息着，身体逐渐变得僵冷，滚轮了回去，然后从他的床上掉了下去。因为他的脖子受到冲击被折断而发出了一声令人作呕的爆裂声。  
他听到快速的脚步声，门被甩地摇摇晃晃地打开，Arthur生气地出现在门口，他的剑已经拔出来准备好了，他大范围地扫视了房间一圈  
Merlin放下一具断气的尸体，并跑到他跟前，喘息着 “Arthur!”他叫道，眼泪从他温热的脸颊上流下了  
国王朝床望去，跑了过去，怒视着躺在地板上的死人。他的被刺伤的伤口中正流着血，他的衣服湿透了，裤子被脱到了脚踝处  
Arthur把剑扔到地上后爬上床，紧紧地抱着Merlin，他把手放到他的头上，Merlin在他的胸口哭泣着，手里还攥着匕首。Merlin因为自己的眼泪不停地掉而感到惊讶，他的哭声越来越响。  
当他的抽泣变成柔和的，害怕的声音时， Arthur捧起Merlin的脸，温和地抬起他的头， Merlin眨眨眼，痛苦地盯着他。   
Arthur伤心地叹了口气，并抚掉他的眼泪 “我的配偶……” 他用柔和而悲伤的语气说   
Merlin的下巴颤抖着，并抓住Arthur的一只手腕，用力地吞咽着，他呼吸急促 “陛下……”  
Arthur把他的前额压在 Merlin的前额上，他感觉他的心都化了。   
Arthur轻轻地亲着Merlin的嘴唇，并把他拉回来“我很抱歉当他走进房间时我没能阻止他。当我听到你的喊叫时我正忙着和一个骑士说事情”  
Merlin安静下来，感觉心跳变缓了一些  
“他做了那些事？” Arthur问   
“他从未进入我……但他威胁我……他离我离得很近想要肏我……这太可怕了，Arthur” Merthur疲惫地喘了口气  
“噢，我的爱” Arthur伤心地喘了口气; 摸着他的脸，Merlin闭上了眼睛，皱了皱眉   
“Gwaine阁下在哪？” Arthur问“他应该在这儿保护你的”  
Merlin吸了一口气，紧张地眨了眨眼 “我……我不知道……” 他羞怯地说.“我……我不知道” 他感到害怕; 他不知道怎样去保护Gwaine.  
Arthur站起身来   
“等等！” Merlin叫喊着抓住他的手腕，Arthur转过身拿开它，并冲了出去  
Merlin迅速穿上衣服，跑上去紧跟在 Arthur后面，抓住他的手臂，拖住它 “陛下，求你了……!”  
“他理应在这儿保护你的！” Arthur吼叫道 “你差点就被强奸了！”  
Merlin呜咽着，把他拖地更紧了。他现在不能使用魔法，否则Arthur不会再信任他   
Gwaine房间的门突然打开，里面的两个人喘着气，他们的束腰外衣不整，头发凌乱。  
Arthur冲到他们跟前，气势汹汹地狠揍了 Gwaine的脸，Gwaine大叫，坐在地上，摇了摇头眨着眼抬起头来，他的鼻子流血了  
“陛下！？”他震惊地叫道  
“你本应该保护我的配偶，但我现在在这儿找到你，差点和我另一个骑士搞上。Merlin差点就被强奸了，如果不是他鼓起勇气结束那个男人的生命，他就已经被强奸了。被一个禽兽侵犯！” 他厉声尖叫，并在Gwaine胸口踩了一脚，Gwaine叫了出来。Merlin听到一声让人不舒服的断裂声  
“陛下，求你了！” Merlin喊叫着，Percival恐惧地盯着   
“你别管，Merlin!” Arthur吼叫着，一次又一次地对着 Gwaine拳打脚踢，他发出窒息的喘气声，咳嗽着，并随着咳嗽将鲜血喷到地板上  
Merlin抓住Arthur手臂，拽住他“陛下！”  
Arthur因为愤怒而发出咆哮， 把他的手挡了回去。他转过身抓住 Merlin的嘴巴，他的手指蜷曲起来掐住他的脸，把Merlin的后脑勺摔在坚硬的地板上  
Arthur停下了，他的手颤抖着，并慢慢地把手从Merlin的脸上移开，当他看到Merlin一动不动的身体，他的嘴因为害怕而张开  
Percival震惊地向后退   
Arthur喘着气摇着他的头“不……Merlin”他说，声音小而不确信，爬到Merlin身上，啜泣着，把他的脸捧起来。 Merlin的眼睛紧闭，身体出奇的冷   
“Merlin……”他嘶哑地说着，鼻涕低低地坠着，一边啜泣着喃喃自语着，一边把额头压在梅林的额头上。 “不……不……不，不，不，不！”  
Percival看着冷冰冰地躺在地板上的Gwaine，一副鲜血淋淋，被殴打惨了的样子  
骑士跑了出去大声呼叫Gaius.   
一个小时后，Merlin和Gwaine各自躺在Gaius房间内的一张小床上。Gwaine脸上的所有血迹都被洗干净了，他的伤口也被缝合了。骑士的鼻子断了，脸上挂着重重的黑眼圈，同样肋骨也骨折了。他的脸肿地很厉害  
Merlin 在被搬进来之后，说事因为遭遇了脑震荡，Gaius也不知道他什么时候会再次醒来  
Arthur坐在长椅上，他的指关节上绑着绷带，眼神空洞地看着地板   
Percival站地离他很近，伤心地看着这两个人  
“考虑到你，陛下……对他们造成了这些伤害……我必须得请您离开并且不要前来探望。 他们醒来后，看到造成他们伤害的人只会给他们施加压力。当他们醒来后的一两天之内我会让你过来。但如果他们不想见你，那么作为一个医生我也束手无策。但我会给您报告他们的最新恢复状况……如果有任何进展的话” Gaius严肃地说   
Arthur慢慢点点头，站起来，慢慢离开了房间   
Percival慢慢坐下“我应该做点什么的……但我只是站在这儿……僵冷地”  
“别责怪你自己，Percival。如果你试图做出一些什么事情的话，Arthur也可能会杀了你” Gaius 拍拍他的背说  
“但我是一个骑士……我应该阻止他……我应该可以组织的……这样这些事就不会发生” 他抽着鼻子，沙哑地说  
“但现在它已经发生了……思考过去不起任何效果……现在我需要你为我集中注意力，我现在不能让你迷失。现在我需要你，他们也是……我要去收集一些草药……我需要你在这等着，看着他们。如果Gwaine先生醒了，给他这个药水” 医师说，他拿起一个绿色的药瓶又把它放下   
“如果Arthur的配偶醒了，给他这个”他说着，拿起一个装着透明液体的药瓶  
他点点头，Gaius took拿起他的药篮子离开了  
Percival深深叹了口气“我很抱歉，对于你们两个”他说着，挫败地低下了头   
Arthur因为愤怒而大喊大叫，拆着自己的房间，撕着横幅，用剑砍着桌子。他把椅子向墙上扔去，又把它们捡起来，将它们从彩色的玻璃窗扔出去。他已经完全毁了自己的房间，尖叫着，大喊着，他抓住自己的头发，揍着所有他可以拿在手上的东西。 愤怒地咆哮着，诅咒着，骂着一切可憎的词句。  
他的脸红地像血一样，愤怒的青筋在他的脸上，脖子上和手臂上统统爆开。 他的手指正可怖地大量涌出鲜血，而之前绑的绷带也已经磨成了碎片。他的手臂上满是划痕，但他并不在乎。他珍贵的配偶再一次在他的手中失去了意识。   
突然一个穿着蓝色斗篷的女人走了进来。他朝她皱着眉头，像一只动物一样地喘着气。她解开斗篷，斗篷滑落到地上，露出她赤裸的身体。她那浓密而卷曲的金发披肩垂下，发梢卷曲着，丰满的乳房尽显无遗。他低声咆哮着走到她跟前，把她推到后面的那间屋子，把她按在桌子上，使自己变得冷酷起来，狠狠地打她，怒吼着。当他第三次打在她身上之后，她眨眨眼，从地上捡起自己的斗篷，鞠了一躬然后离开了  
Arthur跌了一跤，坐在一张小床上，轻轻地喘息着; 他的老二开始在他的大腿内侧抬头   
“我的……Merlin……” 他盯着自己的手，伤心地喃喃自语“Merlin……”  
他叹着气，低下头，慢慢摇了摇，向床上倒去，然后陷入了沉睡


End file.
